DISTINTOS DESTINOS
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: COMPLETO. Draco x Harry. ¿Alguna vez has odiado tanto a una persona que al final no te queda mas remedio que amarla? Draco y Harry han cruzado la linea que separa el odio del amor...
1. Prologo

**DISTINTOS DESTINOS**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling. Si me perteneciera a mi, Harry seria de Draco, Sirius jamas habría muerto y yo estaría nadando en los millones de Euros y Dólares en que esta malvada rubia escritora ahora nada.  
La canción que puse al inicio del capitulo se llama: "Sin testigos" y pertenece a su respectivo autor (sorry, pero olvide el nombre del que canta esta preciosa canción u.u). Así que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.

**Categoría: **Este fic es Slash, es decir relación homosexual, hombre-hombre. Homofobicos largo de aquí ¬¬.

**Género**: Romance, drama, angustia.

**Parejas:** Harry - Draco.

**Raiting:** PG-13, tal vez mas adelante sera Nc-17.

**Dedicatoria:** Con cariño a todos las chicas del Club Hogwarts, especialmente a las fanaticas del yaoi que fueron elegidas para pertenecer a la casa Slytherin (a la que yo pertenezco).

* * *

Quiero que sea esta noche solo un recuerdo,  
quiero arrancarte por siempre de mi corazón  
porque nos une un destino equivocado,  
que por desear lo imposible nos llenara de dolor.

Alejate, olvidame, será mejor  
quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol.  
Muere esta noche el deseo y si no guardo el secreto  
voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición.

Bajo este manto de olvido no habrá testigos,  
nada en el mundo me hará confesar la verdad  
y aunque ya no sienta culpa por lo que hicimos  
me ocultare en el silencio para no herir a alguien mas.

Alejate, olvidame, será mejor  
quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol.  
Muere esta noche el deseo y si no guardo el secreto  
voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición.

**PROLOGO**

Estaban frente a frente, pero ya no en una cama haciendo el amor, o en un rincón oscuro besandosen y acariciandosen. No, ahora estaban frente a frente en la guerra, pertenecían a bandos contrarios. Uno era luz, el otro oscuridad. Auror y Mortífago, cara a cara en el campo de batalla; esmeralda contra plata, miradas que chocaban, que se encontraban, que se abrazaban...  
Eran enemigos naturales, polos opuestos, eso nunca lo habían olvidado, a pesar de la breve y apasionada tregua, a pesar de todo recordaban que seguían siendo enemigos y era un hecho que tenían que enfrentarse tarde o temprano.  
Y el momento había llegado, mas temprano que tarde.  
Uno de los dos moriría, el quien, era imposible saberlo.  
Levantaron sus varitas, rostros inexpresivos pero miradas que lo decían todo...  
"Te amo", "perdoname", " es el destino", "tengo miedo"...  
No podían juzgar a su amado rival, sabia que cada uno de ellos tenía un papel que desempeñar en aquella oscura guerra y cada uno debía cumplirlo tal y como le había sido enseñado, esa era la esencia del equilibrio, del balance entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, el caos y el orden...

Las varitas permanecían levantadas, apuntandosen mutuamente, pero ninguno parecía capaz de lanzar un hechizo, solo permanecían allí, rígidos, con los pies firmemente sobre el frío suelo.  
Las voces se negaban a salir, las miradas se negaban a separarsen, las lagrimas permanecían retenidas, los corazones palpitantes, las respiraciones aceleradas.  
Ninguno quería decir nada¿para que, todo lo habían dicho el día anterior y en ese momento no había nada mas que agregar. Para lo único que abrirían la boca seria para pronunciar una imperdonable, la imperdonable que acabaría con la vida de uno de ellos.  
Tanto Harry como Draco permanecían en guardia. Ese momento era de los dos, tan suyo como lo habían sido aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos unas semanas antes. Breves pero maravillosos días en los que el mismo destino que los enfrentaba hoy, también les había permitido el acercarsen y conocersen. Días durante los cuales se habían abierto en mente, cuerpo y alma, entregando todo lo que había por dar, no se habían guardado nada. Se querían tal y como se conocían, porque se conocían tal como eran: lo bueno y lo malo, lo mejor y lo peor.

El de ojos verdes fue el primero en abrir la boca, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, su voz no pronuncio ningún imperdonable.  
-Draco... -su voz apenas fue un susurro, tan bajita que de inmediato el viento se llevo aquella palabra que había pronunciado.  
A pesar de los gritos, suplicas, maldiciones, risas crueles, palabras groseras que venían de aquellos aurores y mortifagos que luchaban en el mismo campo de batalla algo cerca de ellos, Draco lo escucho a la perfección.  
-Harry... -dijo el de ojos grises también susurrando de la misma manera que lo había hecho el moreno.  
Ninguno dijo algo mas, las varitas en ningún momento habían dejado de apuntar hacia el pecho del oponente, sus miradas nunca dejaron de encontrarsen: gris acero contra esmeralda.  
Cada uno de ellos se reflejaba en la mirada del otro, cada uno viendo en los ojos del otro cómo sin querer empezaban a recordar el momento exacto y preciso en que la frágil linea que separaba el odio del amor se rompía... no querían recordar los pocos días en que habían olvidado al mundo e ignorado la guerra para estar juntos, pero por más que luchaban para no dejarsen llevar por la memoria, los recuerdos que por mutuo acuerdo habían enterrado en algún oscuro y frío rincón el día anterior, empezaron a salir con libertad...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que espero que tengan piedad de mi y disculpen los errores y las incoherencias.  
¿Y que les pareció el prologo¿Será que son capaces de lanzarse el Avada Kedavra?  
Si lo desean dejen un review o envien un mail con sus sugerencias, howlers, etc. Todo es bienvenido. 

**IMPORTANTE: **Para que en un futuro no hayan dudas, les aclaro que el prologo esta en tiempo presente, pero como habrán notado al final del prologo, lo que se viene en el capitulo uno es un flashback acerca de la relación clandestina que tuvieron Harry y Draco antes de llegar a lo que esta sucediendo en el prologo. El fic no será largo, se viene el capitulo uno que será un POV de Draco y el capitulo dos que será el POV de Harry y luego el capitulo final en el cual regresare al presente y tomare de nuevo la linea temporal que maneje en el prologo y en el cual finalmente sabremos si se lanzan o no el Avada y que sucederá con ellos al final. .U ehhh, espero que hayan entendido porque ya ni se que dije U. De todas maneras, si tienen dudas escriban para aclarar ¿o.k?.

Gracias por leer.


	2. El corazon de la serpiente

**DISTINTOS DESTINOS**

**Disclaimer:** J. K Rowling es una genio. En cuanto a las canciones usadas para darle mas dramatismo a este capitulo, la que es usada como una especie de opening pertenece a Son by four y se llama: Entre el amor y el odio y la otra que es usada mas abajo es de David Bisbal y se llama "Fuiste mía". Las dos son de Draco para Harry.

**DEDICATORIA:** Es capitulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a mis primeros dos reviews: **Inocent muggle** y **RINOA-Syl** ya que con sus dulces y preciosas palabras me inspiraron y animaron a continuar. Chicas Gracias, ya leí los fics de cada una y me encantaron, les debo un review. Un beso y gracias por su lindo apoyo.

* * *

Me aposté que podría engañarte fácilmente  
No fue fácil, pero un día sucedió.  
Busque después mil formas de humillarte  
Y es así como confundí mi corazón.

Y es que tu no estabas en mis planes  
Que yo te amara para siempre  
Pero tu fuiste como un ángel  
Que hasta la vida me salvo.

Entre el amor y el odio esta la linea del perdón  
Cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión.  
Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda mas que la razón  
Y aunque alma se cierre para que entre el amor.

Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro mas de ti  
Como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
Viven hoy dentro de mi.

Por mas que lo pienso no comprendo  
Como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo  
Que me muero por estar cerca de ti.

Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro mas de ti  
Como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
Viven hoy dentro de mi...

**CAPITULO 1: EL CORAZÓN DE LA SERPIENTE.**  
POV de Draco

Por mas que lo intento no puedo recordar con exactitud cuando fue que Harry y yo dejamos de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos y cruzamos la linea que separa al odio del amor... pero lo habíamos hecho... la habíamos cruzado... y en ese momento la valentía se complemento con la astucia, el león confío en la serpiente y el Gryffindor amo al Slytherin...  
Lo único que si puedo recordar es que al principio me gustaba humillarlo, burlarme de él. Lo odiaba...  
Potter era un capricho por el que no sentía curiosidad. Él no era mas que un media sangre insoportable y cicatrizado, que se daba aires de importante.  
Pero después...  
Llamo mi atención, aquella noche él verdaderamente llamo mi atención. Caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera el dueño del mundo, oculto y amparado por la oscuridad, ese impuro llamado Harry Potter merodeaba por todo el lugar.  
Era una escena que no debería ser particularmente extraña, sin embargo esa noche, por alguna razón... se veía diferente. Lo que me atrajo poderosamente fue una sorprendente e inesperada placentera sensación.  
Su alborotado cabello negro se distinguía nadando majestuosamente entre la oscuridad del lugar.  
Como atraído por un imán me acerque a él. Cuando sujeté su muñeca, aquella reacción... no podría olvidarla.  
Era tan auténtica la marejada de sus pulsaciones. El tenue estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Sin embargo...  
Unos áridos ojos verdes y sin temor permanecieron clavados en mi atreviéndose a desafiarme.  
Un simple media sangre, huérfano... desafiando a un sangre pura como yo.  
En aquel momento...  
Por primera vez en siete años note algo que nunca había notado en aquel impuro: él era hermoso...  
Pero no solo era hermoso, Harry Potter... ese media sangre, ese huérfano era todo lo que yo no podía ser jamás, pero aún así nos parecíamos, nos parecíamos en el aspecto que ambos estamos marcados por el destino de nuestros apellidos.  
Entonces lo bese y él me correspondió y con ese beso decidimos terminar con el juego enfermizo que nos mantenía separados.  
Y así...  
Un simple capricho acabó siendo sustituido por una curiosidad insondable.  
Y la curiosidad acabó siendo sustituida por amor.

Desde esa noche fue mío sin temores, sin reservas, dandolo todo. El niño que vivió me abrió su corazón, me entrego su alma y su cuerpo y yo lo tome todo, lo quería todo, que no quedara nada para él. Yo me llevaría todo y él se quedaría vacío. Entonces yo diría al otro día a todo Slytherin: "El cara rajada de Potter es un maricon". Y Luego sin titubear lo entregaría en bandeja de plata a los mortifagos, ellos exigían la cabeza y la sangre de Potter y sin siquiera imaginarmelo yo sería quien se las daría, después de todo yo también era un mortifago, ya tenía la marca, me la habían puesto este mismo año justo dos semanas antes que Voldemort muriera a manos de ese estúpido Gryffindor.  
Desde la muerte del Lord mis compañeros mortifagos estaban como fieras heridas, querían venganza y yo... yo solo quería poder, me importaba un comino la muerte de Voldemort, si me uní a sus filas fue por poder, solo poder.  
En dos meses, exactamente faltando tres dias para navidad y unos mas para nuestra graduación, los mortifagos atacaríamos a los aurores con el fin de vengar la muerte de Voldemort y demostrarles que habían ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Sabíamos que Potter estaría allí luchando con los aurores y yo con los mortifagos, ese día uno de los dos bandos desaparecería para siempre. Dependiendo de quien triunfara se alzaría una nueva época, si ganábamos nosotros, seria la época de poder, de ambición, acabaríamos con todos los sangre sucia y muggles y yo sería el nuevo líder, porque así era como debía ser, solo un Malfoy tenía derecho a reemplazar a Voldemort y tener tanto poder en sus manos.  
Pero si ganaba Potter y sus estúpidos aurores, entonces la nueva época sería... mejor no quería ni pensarlo... seria un desastre... sangres sucia revoloteando por el mundo mágico, Potter el líder... ¡Que asco de época sería esa!  
Todo lo tenía perfectamente calculado y planeado... Potter me deseaba, me quería... el estúpido Gryffindor me lo había susurrado al oído la segunda vez que tuve sexo con él... ¡Era tan estúpido, tan ciego!... él confesandome que yo le gustaba desde quinto año y yo planeando aprovecharme de eso para entregarlo la semana siguiente a los mortifagos y así tener mas fácil la batalla contra los aurores.  
Pero entonces...  
No pude hacerlo, si lo entregaba no podría seguir besandolo, acariciandolo... no quería entregarlo a nadie. ¡Potter era mío! y yo... yo era de él...  
Irremediablemente hice lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo... le abrí mi corazón, le entregue mi alma, mi ser... el sexo dejo de ser sexo para convertirse en algo mas profundo, mas sentimental, mas emocional...  
Habíamos hecho una silenciosa tregua, habíamos olvidado la futura batalla en la que tendríamos que enfrentarnos y nos aislamos del mundo. Mi vida giraba en torno a Harry y la de Harry giraba en torno a la mía.  
Me amaba... lo amaba... nos amábamos...  
Y Jamás me arrepentiré de mis sentimientos... no podía simplemente no entregarme en cuerpo y alma a él a través del silencio, no podía no darle cada instante ni dedicarle cada sonrisa, no podía no buscar su mano como principio de un todo.  
En dos meses hicimos lo que debimos haber hecho en siete años... AMARNOS...  
No hubo noche que no lo tuviera en mis brazos, que no le demostrara mi amor. Adoraba despertar en sus brazos y que cada mañana me regalara su primera mirada y sonrisa... Me gustaba la ternura con la que él me trataba, nunca nadie me hizo sentir tan querido como Harry, él es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida... y no se imagina cuanto lo amo...  
Sabíamos que caminábamos sobre una delgada capa que pronto se quebraría y nos arrastraría. Pero mientras no llegara el momento de batallar, no pensaríamos en eso.  
Pero el momento llego...  
Y no sabíamos como detener el tiempo, quizá con un giratiempo...  
No, debíamos seguir nuestros destinos, pero mientras ese llegaba nos amamos una ultima noche, nos amamos por todos los años que no pudimos hacerlo, por todos los años que no podremos hacerlo...  
Esa ultima noche después de hacer el amor, Harry se aferro a mi pecho, y yo me aferre a su espalda, ninguno de los dos quería esta separación...  
Tengo que confesar que lo idolatro, pero cualquiera también lo haría si viera sus sonrisas y sintiera su pasión. Es un verdadero ángel, eso se adivina con tan sólo verlo. Lo más maravilloso es que es MI ángel y muchos podrán idolatrarlo pero sólo yo puedo tocarlo y amarlo cuando el sol se apaga en el cielo.  
Mi hermoso león oculto su rostro en mi cuello y lloro, fue desgarrador, se convulsionaba, se rompía y yo solo atinaba a abrazarlo, consolandolo con suaves palabras, acariciando sus negros y sedosos cabellos. Al día siguiente recibiríamos la carta donde se nos diría a que hora y en donde se llevaría acabo la batalla final y entonces tendríamos que echar al olvido todo lo que habíamos vivido durante estas semanas.  
-¿Harry?  
-Quep... -me contesto hipando, aun con voz llorosa.  
-¿Te puedo cantar una canción de despedida?  
Mis palabras lo hicieron estremecer y con nuevas lagrimas inundando sus ojos verdes el simplemente asintió.  
-Ven, acompañame al piano -le dije extendiendo mi mano, él la tomo sin titubear, como debió tomarla cuando se la ofrecí en primer año... que distintas serian las cosas si él hubiese tomado mi mano en ese entonces...  
Con las manos entrelazadas y totalmente desnudos nos dirigimos al piano, ese hermoso piano que adorna nuestra habitación, aquella habitación que encontramos sucia y abandonada entre uno de tantos los pasillos olvidados del castillo y que entre risas y discusiones decoramos entre los dos... Esta llena de rojo y verde, de Gryffindor y Slytherin, de Harry y Draco...  
Me senté con elegancia, la espalda recta, los pies firmes en el alfombrado suelo. Harry se quedo de pie a un costado del piano, desde allí podíamos vernos a los ojos.  
Mientras posaba mi mirada en esas orbes verdes me llenaba de angustia, la gente vive buscando a su alma gemela, y yo que la había encontrado debía renunciar, ahora después de ese breve tiempo juntos había llegado el momento de separarnos, sabía lo que esa noche significaba para ambos... esa noche sería la noche en que nos diríamos adiós... ¿adiós¿qué es en verdad un adiós?  
Harry es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida y ahora debía despedirme de él porque ya no me es permitido seguir besándolo, seguir abrazándolo, seguir admirándolo cada amanecer... ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo...  
Me habría gustado poder darle más, porque lo que pude darle fue demasiado poco. ¿Por qué en estos momentos es cuando pensamos en todo lo que pudimos haber hecho y que por una razón u otra dejamos de hacer? Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, de nada excepto de no amarlo más. Lo amo con todo mi ser, pero siento que pude haberlo amado con mucho más que mi ser y mi alma, quizá debí pedir prestado el universo y usarlo de bóveda para guardar todo el amor que pude haberle dado de haber tenido dónde albergarlo...  
Tratando de contener mis emociones, respiro profundo y permito que mis dedos se deslicen sobre el frío teclado. Mi voz se une a ese hermoso sonido que sale de mi piano. Sin dejar de mirar ni un instante los hermosos ojos de Harry le canto la canción que había escrito solo para él...

"Fui grabándome en tu piel  
Recorriendo hasta el amanecer  
Cada rincón  
Cada mirada que me diste.  
Fui dejándome vencer  
Descubriendo que tu desnudez  
Nació para ser mía  
Y mirarte así dormido después del amor  
Acariciándote, calmando este dolor.

Fuiste mío  
Fui entregándote mi vida en cada beso  
y cada herida fue sanándose por ti.  
Fuiste mio desesperadamente mio  
Fui llenándome de amor el corazón.

Y fui olvidándome de mí  
Perdiéndome dentro de ti  
Amándote en cada forma que pediste.  
Fui llevándote hasta el fin  
Haciéndote parte de mí  
Sintiéndote mio.

Y mirarte así dormido después del amor  
Acariándote, calmando este dolor.

Fuiste mío  
Fui entregándote mi vida en cada beso  
y cada herida fue sanándose por ti.  
Fuiste mio desesperadamente mio  
Fui llenándome de amor el corazón  
Porque fuiste mio."

Después que mi canción termino, me quede expectante esperando ver la reacción de Harry... pero no sucedió nada... ¿será que no le gusto¿Habré hecho algo mal? Mi león permanecía allí de pie, mirandome fijamente, pero sus ojos eran insondables, no me decían nada... nada en Harry me decía como se sentía, todo él permanecía inexpresivo...  
Me mordí el labio inferior sintiendome incomodo, casi sonrojandome, no es fácil para un Malfoy sentirse así de inferior... si tan solo Harry dijera algo... cualquier cosa... que no le gusto la canción... que fue muy cursi... lo que sea...  
-¿Harry? -lo llamo finalmente, no soporto mas ese silencio, ni ese rostro inexpresivo. Él finalmente parpadea y me mira de forma extraña -Yo... lo lamento, no debí haber cantado nada... yo...  
-Ni se te ocurra retractarte Draco Malfoy ¡Esa canción es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida!  
-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?  
-¡Por supuesto que me gusto, amor¿Como puedes pensar lo contrario?  
-Pues como no decías nada y permanecías allí parado con cara de palo.  
-¿Como querías que dijera algo de inmediato¡¡Estaba sorprendido! No todos los días Draco Malfoy viene y me canta una canción tan sublime. Perdoname Dragón pero necesitaba de cinco minutos para reponerme de la sorpresa...  
-Harry, amor, ven aquí, besame, amame, tomame... por favor...  
Esa noche, él me tomo por primera vez, me amo, me marco como suyo, sólo suyo. Yo sabía que nunca mas dejaría que alguien que no fuera él me tocara, yo nací para pertenecerle a una sola persona, y esa persona era Harry Potter, mi enemigo, mi amante, mi todo...  
Después de amarnos casi hasta el amanecer, lo tome de la mano y lo acompañe a su torre, a aquella en la que no dormía desde hacia dos meses, porque desde que lo nuestro empezo y nos mudamos a aquella habitación secreta, ni él regresaba a su torre a dormir, ni yo a las mazmorras... afortunadamente nunca nadie dijo nada al notar nuestra ausencia.  
Al llegar cerca al cuadro de la señora gorda Harry se pone tenso y me mira con triste resignación. Mi corazón y mente tampoco querían aceptar esta separación, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que algo abandonaba mi cuerpo, sentía que el frío se colaba entre mi alma y corazón. Temerosos nos abrazamos, creí estar en un mal sueño, acaricié su mejilla. En silencio nos miramos a los ojos, nos dimos un ultimo beso y la tregua que habíamos pactado, fue desecha. Mañana volveríamos a ser enemigos...  
-Hasta mañana, Potter.  
-Hasta mañana, Malfoy.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
La mañana finalmente llega y desde la torre de astronomía observo como todo el paisaje frente a mis ojos parece tallado en delicado y frío hielo. Tanta blancura casi me ciega. Realmente es imposible distinguir algo en medio de ese descolorido paisaje.  
Aun así disfruto ver ese panorama, la fría y helada nieve me hace sentir extrañamente eufórico. Ese inmenso manto helado y descolorido se parece a mi corazón y a mi alma...  
Me apoyo mas contra la ventana admirando la perfecta obra de arte que hace el invierno con sus manos blancas y glaciales. La necesidad de salir y formar parte del pálido paisaje es agobiante. Imposible de soportarlo mas, tomo el abrigo gris que había dejado descuidamente sobre una silla y me lo pongo mientras salgo furtivamente de la torre.  
El frío y mordaz viento me da la bienvenida golpeando mis mejillas y cabello, evitando estremecerme lo maldigo por ser libre, lo envidio, envidio al viento. Patético ¿verdad? Envidiar al viento... el solo pensarlo me da risa pero luego la risa se transforma en algo amargo, una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho.  
No solo lo envidio, también lo odio...  
Lo odio por ser libre, por ir a donde el quiere...  
La necesidad de yo también ser libre como él, es dolorosa... tormentosa...  
Yo no soy el viento, pero si soy un Malfoy y la carga que me impone mi apellido me corta las alas, me limita...  
Mis sueños, mis deseos, no valen nada. Todo lo que quiero se disuelve lentamente como también lo hará la nieve en primavera.  
Tengo frío, mi cuerpo tiembla... pero... realmente no tiembla por el frío... tiembla por la angustia... tiembla por temor a colapsar. ¡No quiero colapsar! Eso no estaría bien en el frío, elegante y perfecto Draco Malfoy... pero ya era tarde, ya había colapsado, ya me había quebrado... yo soy humano... y mi apellido me esta destrozando la vida, el alma y el corazón.  
Evito llorar cerrando fuertemente los ojos, cuando los abro de nuevo bajo la cabeza y noto por primera vez unas huellas que violan la perfecta alfombra blanca de nieve. Se que no son mías, eso significa que hay alguien mas en aquel blanco paisaje y que ese alguien se había atrevido a arruinar con sus sucios pies aquella perfecta blancura.  
Mis ojos grises se llenan de furia y con gélida actitud siguen una a una las huellas hasta que terminan cerca a las gradas del campo de Quidditch.  
Hay alguien ahí, pero se me hace imposible saber quien es. Después de pensarlo por largo rato, mis pies empiezan a hacer el mismo recorrido que hicieron mis ojos y al llegar a las gradas lo veo allí sentado.  
Envuelto en un abrigo negro y con el cuello cubierto con bufanda que lleva los horribles colores de la casa Gryffindor, esta Harry Potter.  
Esta tan pensativo, tan ausente que no nota mi presencia. Se ve casi irreal en medio de la blancura, no parece pertenecer a este mundo... ni a ningún otro.  
Me siento junto a él procurando no hacer ruido... no quiero interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero eso es inevitable... Harry gira bruscamente su cara hacia mi y yo contengo el aliento al ver el brillo de sus esmeraldas. Merlín... esos ojos vibraban tanto, con tanto ímpetu, con tanta rabia, con tanto dolor...  
-Hola, Malfoy.  
Su voz es apenas un susurro, un susurro tembloroso.  
-Hola, Potter.  
Le contesto de manera mecánica concentrandome en la tormenta que amenaza con desatarse en sus ojos verdes.  
El silencio que nos rodea tan de repente, resulta opresivo... es incomodo estar junto a Harry y no decirnos nada. Quiero que me diga cualquier cosa, así sea que me largue... un insulto... ¡lo que sea, pero que diga algo ya!  
Quince minutos sin hablar, jamás habíamos durado tanto en un silencio tan incómodo. Finalmente harto de la situación me decido a romper el tenso silencio.  
-Cuando una persona que tiene tanto por decir no dice nada, su silencioresulta ser ensordecedor.  
Harry parpadea mientras asimila mis palabras.  
-Esta mañana llego la carta. La batalla que pensé que seria hoy, es mañana en la tarde a varios kilómetros de Hogwarts -dice finalmente mi León.  
-Lo sé, a mi también me llego esta mañana una carta.  
-Llevo buscandote como una hora por todo Hogwarts, pero no te encontré. ¿Donde te habías metido?  
-Pues por lo visto no en todo Hogwarts como dices, porque no te vi buscando en la torre de astronomía, allí era donde estaba.  
-Ah...  
-¿Y para que me buscabas¿Para decirme lo de la carta? Creo que no había necesidad, sabias a la perfección que yo recibiría una por parte de los mortífagos informandome donde estar y a que horas.  
-No era por lo de la carta.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Draco... ¿podrías abrazarme?  
-No, Potter. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que hablamos anoche? Esto se termino, ya no mas besos, no mas caricias, no mas abrazos, no mas sexo... Anoche fue nuestra ultima vez juntos, a partir de hoy solo somos enemigos y mañana estaremos frente a frente luchando el uno contra el otro.  
-Tienes razón... entonces ¿podríamos hablar?  
-Ya lo estamos haciendo, Potter.  
-Pero de algo diferente a lo de mañana, por favor...  
-Esta bien¿de que quieres hablar?  
-Mmmm¿que tal si jugamos?  
-¿Jugar¿Y a que podríamos jugar tu y yo?  
-A un juego llamado "Si tal persona fuera tal cosa, seria..."  
-En que consiste ese juego -le pregunto a mi Harry sin saber si realmente estoy seguro de querer jugar.  
-Fácil, en un papel escribimos por ejemplo: Si Ron Weasley fuera: Un animal, seria: una comadreja.  
No puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido ante el ejemplo que me esta dado Harry y finalmente estallo en una potente carcajada. Harry me mira con dulzura y comienza a reirse conmigo.  
-Si Weasley se entera de lo que dijiste, de seguro te mata, Potter.  
-Pero nunca lo sabrá, ninguno de los dos se lo va a decir -me dice mientras me guiña un ojo.  
-Interesante tu juego, Potter... acepto jugarlo.  
Mi ex amante sonríe anchamente y rápidamente hace aparecer dos hojas de papel y dos plumas, me entrega una hoja de papel y una pluma.  
-Tu te encargaras de escribir: Si Harry Potter fuera: Un objeto, un paisaje, un animal, una palabra, una estación del año, un instrumento musical, una virtud, un defecto, un color, un elemento de la naturaleza, el rey del mundo, una parte del cuerpo, una planta y una piedra preciosa, sería...  
-Entiendo Potter, y supongo que tu te encargaras de escribir: Si Draco Malfoy fuera: Un objeto, un paisaje, un animal, una palabra, una estación del año, un instrumento musical, una virtud, un defecto, un color, un elemento de la naturaleza, el rey del mundo, una parte del cuerpo, una plata y una piedra preciosa, sería...  
-Exactamente Malfoy, nos estamos entendiendo. ¿Empezamos?  
-Empecemos... -y cada uno de nosotros se concentra en su propia hoja. No es difícil hacerlo con Harry, casi de inmediato termino mi parte y me entretengo viendo a Harry escribir... parece muy concentrado, mira fijamente su hoja mientras frunce levemente el ceño.  
Finalmente y después de lo que para mi fue una eternidad, mi Harry levanta su rostro y con una sonrisa de chiquillo travieso me entrega la hoja.  
-Toma, Malfoy, esto es lo que tu serias.  
Con nerviosismo la tomo entre mis manos y la leo lleno de curiosidad e intriga...

"Si Draco Malfoy fuera:

Un Objeto... sería: Un libro de pociones.  
Un Paisaje... sería: Un misterioso bosque prohibido.  
Un Animal... sería: Un Dragón o una serpiente.  
Una Palabra... sería: Perfección.  
Una Estación del año... sería: Invierno.  
Un Instrumento musical... sería: Un piano.  
Una Virtud... sería: Inteligencia.  
Un Defecto... sería: Arrogancia.  
Un Color... sería: Negro.  
Un Elemento la Naturaleza... sería: Fuego.  
El Rey del Mundo... sería: Todo un Slytherin... ambicioso, poderoso, cruel...  
Una Parte del Cuerpo... sería: El Cerebro.  
Una Planta... sería: Una Orquídea.  
Una Piedra preciosa... sería: Un Diamante."

Sonreí de oreja a oreja a lo acertado de las palabras de Harry, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, yo seria exactamente todo eso que allí decía. Pero eso no era todo lo que estaba escrito, mas abajo había algo mas, fruncí el ceño y contuve la respiración al leer eso ultimo que Harry había escrito al final de la hoja:

"Draco, amor: Se que ya no debemos decir mas acerca de eso, se que ya todo termino, pero quiero que sepas que JAMAS me arrepentiré de nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Te amo y si existiese otra vida sería nuevamente tu eterno enamorado, si no existiese, entonces sería tu guardián invisible, sería el pensamiento que te acompaña a cada instante, sería tu hambre y tu sed, tus sueños, tus miedos... sería ese suspiro rebelde que se escapa de tus labios cuando nadie observa, sería simplemente una parte de ti¿qué sentido tendría existir si no formo parte de ti?."

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al leer esas dulces palabras, se que si estuviera de pie me desmayaría. Tomo su rostro con mi mano acariciándolo débilmente, la necesidad de decirle que lo amo es quemante, asfixiante, dolorosa... tenía que decirselo pero me fue imposible pronunciar una sola palabra, sólo sus suaves y dulces labios pudieron arrancar de los míos todas esas palabras que se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello mientras mis manos descansaron en su cintura acercandolo a mi todo lo humanamente posible. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en perfecta sincronía, bailando unidas como serpientes apareandosen. Me siento desvanecer lentamente en ese beso como en todos los demás que nos hemos dado, los labios de Harry son tan dulces, tan frescos, me gusta besarlo porque sus labios tienen sabor a libertad, a amor, a entrega.  
Cuando el beso termina, Harry se refugia en mi pecho y solloza suavemente, yo lo cobijo entre mis brazos, mientras con voz desesperada y angustiada le digo:  
-Te amo, Harry.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Bien, este es el POV de Draco en modo flash back, creo que quedo muy meloso, pero yo pienso que asi sería Draco si tuviera la oportunidad de amar. El siguiente capitulo es el POV de Harry que tambien sera un flash back obviamente contado por él.  
La parte final de este capitulo se enlaza con el POV de Harry, recuerden que aun falta ver que contesto Draco en el juego que le propuso Harry.  
Gracias por leer y como siempre, espero sus comentarios. 


	3. El corazon del leon

**DISTINTOS DESTINOS**

**Disclaimer:** J. K Rowling es una genio. En cuanto a la canción de este capitulo, se llama "De rodillas" de Lucas Arnau y obviamente es de Harry para Draco.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Siento que no estas conmigo  
que te has olvidado  
que juntos podemos llorar  
siento que no has entendido  
que muero de miedo por que tu me dejes de hablar.y es que no puedo dejarte ir  
porque me duele saber que sin ti  
yo no puedo mas que morir sin paz  
quiero entregarme solo una vez mas  
dándote el tiempo que nunca fue  
déjame ser el sabor de tu miel  
solo siente que arde este amor  
que me tiene de rodillas rogándote solo una vez mas.

Deja que el viento nos roce la piel  
te quiero y solo se  
solo siente que ardes de amor  
que me tiene de rodillas rogando que me vuelvas amar.

Siento que no puedo dejarte  
ya oigo el silencio bailando con la soledad  
siento que no puedo dejar de mirar  
cada que tus ojos reflejan el sol junto al mar.

Yes que no puedo dejarte ir  
por que me duele saber que sin ti  
yo no puedo mas que morir sin paz  
quiero entregarme solo una vez mas  
dándote el tiempo que nunca fue  
déjame ser el sabor de tu miel  
solo siente que arde este amor  
que me tiene de rodillas rogándote solo una vez mas.

Deja que el viento nos roce la piel  
te quiero y solo se  
solo siente que ardes de amor  
que me tiene de rodillas rogando que me vuelvas amar.

Es tu amor, es mi amor, de los dos,  
quiero que me vuelvas a amar.

**CAPITULO 2: EL CORAZÓN DEL LEÓN.**

POV de Harry

El débil picoteo de mi blanca y caprichosa lechuza me despierta esa fría mañana. Abro perezosamente mis ojos mirando con curiosidad la cama sencilla en la que me encuentro acostado. Tardo apenas unos segundos en reconocerla como mi cama, en la habitación que comparto con Ron y los demás... hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía aquí que por eso al despertar me sentí desorientado... me había acostumbrado a dormir y despertar con Draco en nuestra cama y en nuestra habitación secreta. Me fijo en las cuatro camas de la habitación que sé que permanecen desocupadas desde hace una semana. Todos a excepción de Ron se han ido a sus casas para pasar navidad con su familia, yo como siempre me quedo aquí, en este mi hermoso hogar.

Lentamente me acerco a la ventana para abrirla y darle paso, ella picotea suavemente mis dedos y luego de entregarme la carta alza vuelo rápidamente.

Viene de parte del Ministerio de la Magia, mis piernas y brazos tiemblan al comprender lo que eso significa...  
La batalla final esta apunto de comenzar... y obligatoriamente tenia que estar allí.  
No quiero estar allí, no quiero alzar mi varita en contra de Draco... pero no tengo mas opción... ninguno de los dos tenemos mas opción. Una guerra era una guerra y ya era el momento de salir a luchar...  
Necesitaba ver a Draco, necesitaba mirar sus ojos una vez mas. Merlín... esta seria la ultima vez que podría acercarme a él. Mañana, no habría mañana... Mañana uno de los dos moriría.

Mientras me visto rápidamente, me dejo llevar por mis recuerdos. Mi mente viaja al pasado hasta

llegar al punto exacto en el que Draco Malfoy empezó a gustarme...

Fue en quinto año... justo cuando tuvimos aquella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la intención era golpearlo, dañarlo... pero... pero también tocarlo... rozarlo... saber que se sentía tocar esa piel tan pálida y perfecta.  
Después de la muerte de Sirius mi alma quedo vacía, él era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres y cuando lo perdí pense que no habría nada en el mundo que me devolviera la felicidad, la tranquilidad. Nuevamente me sumergía en la soledad, en una agónica muerte en vida.

Hasta que Draco Malfoy empezó a gustarme... Solo esa serpiente con toda su prepotencia me hacia sentir con vida... En muchas ocasiones él me sorprendió mirándolo en el comedor mientras desayunaba, me había propuesto dejar de hacerlo, pero la maravilla de su cuerpo sentado con elegancia y perfección en esa rígida silla me hipnotizaba siempre. Cuando él solía atrapar mi mirada recorriendo su cuerpo, su rostro y sus manos, simplemente miraba con naturalidad las ventanas y luego me concentraba de manera exagerada en mi alimento. Tanta indiferencia de su parte me mataba lentamente, en sus ojos no había nada que me indicara que él podía corresponderme de esa manera. Sus metálicos ojos solo me mostraban odio, asco, resentimiento...

Pase los dos siguientes años deseándolo, pensándolo, queriéndolo cada vez mas y mas. Me estaba obsesionando terriblemente con Draco Malfoy. Amaba su voz, su manera de caminar, la arrogancia de su mirada, sus sarcasmos...

Hermione y Ron me miraban sin entender, tenían curiosidad por saber que me pasaba, pero respetando mi privacidad no me lo preguntaron, yo se los agradecí en silencio... no seria fácil decirle a ellos que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo.

El séptimo año llego y con este la batalla decisiva entre Voldemort y yo, tres días antes de enfrentarme a él y derrotarlo, me había enterado que Draco Malfoy se había unido a sus filas y llevaba la marca.

Lo odie... odie a Voldemort por llevarse a Draco Malfoy, él me pertenecía, era mío... nunca sería el sirviente de ningún ser rastrero y asesino.

Y con celos y furia inusitada destruí a Voldemort, si Voldemort moría Draco sería libre y dueño de si mismo, no tendría que inclinarse ante nadie ni ser lastimado en su orgullo.

Después de la batalla el castillo rebosaba de paz y calma, odie ser el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts menos de Draco. Para él yo no existía, era como si de repente yo me hubiera vuelto invisible. La burla y los sarcasmos de Draco era todo lo que te tenía y no podía ni quería perderlos y por eso siempre le hacia notar mi presencia, que se diera de cuenta que no era invisible, Que Harry Potter, su odiado enemigo estaba allí en espera de un golpe, una grosería, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerme o decirme... pero todo era en vano. Yo, Harry Potter, de la noche a la mañana me había vuelto invisible para Draco y eso estaba matándome lentamente...

Nunca como en ese momento comprendí que Draco Malfoy es mas fuerza de la naturaleza que hombre, y uno no trata de domesticar al viento...

Sin saber como ni porque, una fría noche sin luna ni estrellas, Draco volvió a percatarse de mi existencia, era como si de repente el rubio hubiera despertado de un largo trance y volviera a retomar su vida y sus viejas costumbres. Aquella noche yo estaba en mi eterno merodear por el castillo, huyendo del dolor de mi alma, escapando de las imágenes de las personas que de una u otra forma habían muerto por mi culpa, y entonces, apareció él tomándome por sorpresa de la muñeca, su agarre era rudo y su mirada era fría, distante, calculadora, y yo solo podía estremecerme de deseo anticipado ante ese toque y esa mirada violenta.

Y finalmente sucedió, la noche se transformo en un dulce veneno cuando Draco Malfoy descargo un beso salvaje y violento en mi, y a pesar del dolor que quemaba mis labios yo le correspondí aferrándome como a un salvavidas de su cuello...

Y me entregue...

Necesitaba pertenecer y que él me perteneciera... sus ojos grises me sedujeron lascivamente, majestuosamente, fríamente...

Era tan adorable, las puntas de sus dedos me descubrían... se enredaban en mi... no había nada en su tacto mas que deseo, venganza, lujuria... yo le entregaba mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor y mi cuerpo, aunque esto ultimo era lo único que deseaba...

Sus besos y caricias eran rudos, como látigos, dolían... pero era un glorioso dolor... en ese momento desee ver el amanecer con él... pero sabía que será imposible, Draco tomaría lo que le estaba ofreciendo y luego desaparecería dejándome solo, mas solo que antes... mas solo que nunca... y yo me hundiría mas y mas profundamente.

Miserablemente...

Sabía que a la mañana siguiente me despreciaría y se burlaría de mí... pero por ahora solo podía pensar en una eternidad junto a Draco...

En la eternidad que es un espejismo limitado tan solo al intervalo entre sueño y realidad, un momento de éxtasis...

Para mi sorpresa, no desperté solo, Draco estaba a mi lado durmiendo como un dulce niño inocente, sonreí ante la escena y moví mi mano hacia su rubio cabello, lo acaricie apreciando su textura mientras agradecía a Merlin y cuantos santos y dioses conocía por ese amanecer junto al Slytherin.

Finalmente el rubio durmiente despertó y se quedo mirándome fijamente. Nos miramos eternos minutos sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándonos. Él sonrió de medio lado y entonces me deje llevar por la revolución de sentimientos que Draco Malfoy causo en mi alma, mente y corazón.

Sin mediar una sola palabra nos besamos con la misma violencia y pasión que la noche anterior, besos quemantes que dolían a la vez que causaban lacerante placer...

Y entonces... me confesé...

Con voz baja y al oído le manifesté a Draco Malfoy mis sentimientos por él.

Él no decía nada, tan solo me miraba entre sorprendido y complacido mientras me embestía una y otra vez con fuerza, casi rayando en la crueldad.

Una placentera crueldad...

No podía saber a ciencia cierta si Draco volvería a mi después de esas dos veces...

Pero lo hizo...

Tardo en regresar a mi...

Pero lo hizo... regreso...

En contra de todo pronostico me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y con una suavidad y ternura imposibles de adivinar en él me llevo a la cama y se abrió a mí en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.

En tan sólo segundos había dejado de ser el odioso Slytherin, había dejado de ser frío, de tener barreras y había permitido que sus sentimientos le arrebataran la razón, había dejado que su corazón hablara por él y en medio de besos robados y caricias furtivas me confesó sus sueños, miedos y esperanzas.

Y descubrí que se sentía solo, tan solo como yo también me sentía. Los dos sabíamos muy bien qué era la soledad. La tuvimos que sufrir durante nuestra infancia, durante nuestra adolescencia, hasta la muerte...

Vivir solos... Morir solos...

Me lo había contado todo y sentía que lo sabía todo de él... y sin embargo... cuán misterioso me siguió pareciendo cuando reía o cuando se enfada... cuando rodeaba mi cintura con brazos posesivos o me besaba con infinita ternura... cuando delante de todos y sin que nadie lo notara nuestros ojos se buscaban y nuestras miradas se besaban...

No nos hacia falta ni las palabras para entendernos, nos bastaba con mirarnos. Y si por alguna tontería discutíamos acabamos encontrándonos donde más cerca nos sentíamos, mas unidos... nuestra cama.

Draco Malfoy es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida... Por todo lo que me da, por todo lo que me quita, el amor de Draco es lo que mas siento y jamas me arrepentiré de lo que vívido a su lado.

Durante dos meses Draco Malfoy me arrastro del infierno al cielo sin dejarme caer una sola vez, volamos en nubes doradas lejos del dolor, las mentiras, las diferencias...

Yo necesitaba de él y él necesitaba de mí... perfectos complementos... almas y cuerpos que se amoldaban el uno al otro...

Era como si en algún momento muy lejano en el tiempo hubiéramos sido hechos como un solo ser, y el destino nos hubiese separado para vivir en la eterna espera del instante en que volviéramos a unirnos...

La mañana de nuestra definitiva separación, un insípido rayo ilumino nuestro dormitorio "Slyffindor" como tontamente lo habíamos bautizado. En la cama Draco permanecía, durmiendo, o quizás fingiéndolo...

A veces, cuando me notaba preocupado, fingía dormir para no molestarme y yo se lo agradecía en silencio.

Minutos... tal vez horas después sentí un ruido detrás de mi y vi a Draco moverse en la cama hasta quedar sentado. No podía, no quería encontrarme con su mirada y leer en sus pupilas grises el final de todo lo vivido en estos dos meses...

Toda una vida en tan solo dos meses...

No quería volver a sentirme solo nunca más, ni tampoco quería que Draco tuviera que volver a estarlo. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, la hora del adiós había llegado y sin mediar una sola palabra nos vestimos y caminamos el uno al lado del otro hasta mi torre, un beso y un abrazo fueron nuestra despedida.

A partir de ese momento nos habíamos separado no solo físicamente sino también emocional, espiritual y mentalmente.

Y Draco se marcho y mientras miraba su espalda rígida y su caminar tenso lo sentí lejos... muy lejos... infinitamente lejos.

Terriblemente ajeno a mí... como si realmente nunca me hubiera pertenecido...

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería maldecir pero el dolor era tan grande que no hubo emoción o palabra que me permitiera expresarlo.

Nuevamente Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy volvían a ser enemigos...

Regresando al presente y con una inevitable expresión de preocupación en el rostro baje en busca de mi serpiente. Al pasar por el comedor, los pocos Gryffindors que se habían quedado, entre ellos Ron, me miraron fijamente pero no se atrevieron a decirme nada.

Durante las ultimas semanas me había alejado de ellos, aislándome totalmente sin pronunciar palabra bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que Ron estaba enfadado conmigo, sabía que con mi actitud lo hería. Ron es tan blando, tan sentimental. Todo parece herirlo, dañarlo, cuando no son las palabras de Draco, son las de Hermione, o las mías, o las de sus hermanos. Ron es tremendamente sensible, susceptible a cualquier palabra que pueda herir esa susceptibilidad tan extraña en un chico tan aparentemente rudo.  
Quería hablar con el pelirrojo, él era mi amigo y quería contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Para eso son los amigos ¿no, para contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, para apoyarse en ellos, para contarsen todo...

Pero no pude, no podía ni quería contarle a Ron mis sentimientos por Draco, me negaba totalmente a compartir con él todas esas hermosas sensaciones que el rubio despertaba en mi y que Ron, siendo Ron jamas hubiera entendido ni apoyado.

Hablar con Ron de melancolía, de confusión, de amor, hubiera sonado fútil y conociéndolo como lo conozco se que el quería argumentos razonables, razones argumentables...

Lamente hasta el fondo de mi corazón el no contar justo en ese momento con mi mapa, sin él no podía saber donde estaba con exactitud Draco, y cansado no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente, desistí de mi búsqueda y me retire al campo de Quidditch.

Nevaba... nevaba sobre las gradas, sobre el césped, sobre los aros y también sobre héroes... incluso sobre aquellos cuyo interior ya estaba congelado...

Como si lo hubiera traído con mis pensamientos, Draco Malfoy aparece y se sienta a mi lado intentando pasar desapercibido.

Su rostro esta más pálido que de costumbre y esas preciosas piscinas grises en las adoraba sumergirme están rodeadas por ojeras. No puedo mas que temblar ante su presencia, mudo ante su apariencia marchita.

-Hola Malfoy...

Que difícil es volver a llamarlo por su apellido, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros, como si los dos meses vividos se hubieran borrado de un plumazo.

-Hola, Potter.

Me contesta de manera mecánica sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No se que mas decir, mi lengua parecía congelada. Solo podía mirarlo a los ojos y pensar que para mal o para bien muy dentro de él su corazón latía por mí, solo por mí.

Un silencio inquietante, perturbador nos rodea, Draco se revuelve incomodo y sus manos se mueven inquietas. Yo permanezco inmerso en mis pensamientos, oscuros, sin esperanza, vacíos... vacíos como mi corazón... como mi alma...

Finalmente es Draco quien rompe el silencio y me trae de vuelta a este mundo.

-Cuando una persona que tiene tanto por decir no dice nada, su silencio puede ser ensordecedor.

Quería decirle que lo necesitaba, que necesita ese beso, ese beso de ayer, de hoy, de siempre, ese beso que me daba cuando despertábamos abrazados, o con el que nos despedíamos cada mañana cuando cada uno se dirigía a sus clases, ese mismo que yo también le daba cuando llegaba a nuestra habitación tarde, cansado y lleno de deberes mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Mi cobardía solo me permitió pedirle un abrazo, el cual, y con mucho esfuerzo, Draco me negó.

Tratando de recuperar por solo unos minutos al Draco despreocupado de antes, le pido que juguemos. Draco accede y vuelve a sonreír ¡vuelve a sonreír! Y su rostro nuevamente se ve vivo y yo también sonrío y le guiño un ojo y solo por un instante nos permitimos ser nuevamente "amigos".

Finalizado aquel loco juego yo le entrego a Draco aquella hoja de papel donde le he escrito lo que él seria si fuera: un objeto, un paisaje, un animal, una palabra, una estación del año, un instrumento musical, una virtud, un defecto, un color, un elemento de la naturaleza, el rey del mundo, una parte del cuerpo, una planta y una piedra preciosa.

Y aparte de eso, le he escrito algo mas al final de la hoja, algo que no tenía que ver con el juego pero que si tenía que ver con mis sentimientos por él...

Observó con atención a Draco mientras él lee curioso lo que le he escrito, sonríe inmensamente y parece estar de acuerdo conmigo en lo que allí escribí. Segundos mas tarde encuentra aquello que yo quería que leyera. Frunce el ceño y luego poco a poco contiene la respiración.

Cuando termina de leer lo que será mi última declaración de amor, un silencio soportable se instala entre los dos, después de unos segundos Draco toma mi rostro en sus manos, parece que va a decirme algo, puedo verlo en sus ojos, pero nada sale de sus labios. Lo conozco, sus emociones son tan fuertes, tan opresivas que no le permiten decir aquello que quiere decirme. Me acercó y lo beso y por medio de su beso puedo escuchar aquello que su voz no me dice.

No siempre le resulta fácil a Draco decirme como se siente, teme quedar demasiado expuesto, por eso se acostumbro a decirme con caricias, besos, miradas, todo aquello que no puede decirme con palabras.  
Cuando nuestro beso termina yo escondo mi cara en su pecho y empiezo a llorar, no puedo soportar esta situación¿que acaso es mi destino perder a todos mis seres amados? Primero pierdo a mis padres, después a Sirius y ahora... ahora también perderé a Draco.

Por favor destino... ya he perdido a mucha gente... no me arrebates también a Draco...  
-Te amo, Harry.

La voz de mi Slytherin sonaba tan desesperada, tan agobiante. Sus ojos destellaban, esas orbes plateadas gritaban, imploraban con toda la angustia de un corazón roto. Me aprieto en su abrazo aspirando su delicioso aroma que pasa por la punta de la nariz hasta introducirse dentro de mí.  
Solo Draco comprendía a la perfección como me sentía, solo él podía entenderme, al final de al cabo él se sentía igual que yo. No había necesidad de que sufriera solo si los dos estabamos sufriendo por lo mismo.

-Yo también te amo, Draco.

Entonces el calor de su cuerpo se alejó y unos dedos largos y delgados me acariciaron la mejilla. La firmeza de esos dedos desapareció para dar paso a unos temblorosos. No solo los dedos y las manos de Draco temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

Draco Malfoy se derrumbaba ante mis ojos y yo no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que el orgulloso y arrogante Draco Malfoy se desarmara, se rompiera en pedazos frente a mí.  
Él es el mas fuerte de los dos, si Draco se derrumba, inevitablemente yo también lo haré.  
-Draco, amor, te esta dando un ataque. Respira por favor amor, respira profundo, no te desvanezcas. Vamos amor, me estas asustando.

Yo también empezaba a temblar violentamente. Tenía que hacer algo para detener mis temblores. Tenía que respirar como se lo estaba pidiendo a Draco. ¡Tenia que respirar! Pero respirar no parecía funcionar, mi cuerpo se estremecía, se convulsionaba. Tenia que respirar... mis ojos se movieron frenéticos buscando algo que me tranquilizara... tenía que respirar... respirar... ¡no podía respirar! Todo se hacía pequeño y estrecho, era como estar en un ascensor. Sensación asfixiante y nauseabunda. Unas paredes invisibles se cerraban poco a poco en torno a mí... tenia que respirar... el ascensor de mis emociones se estrechaba cada vez mas... tenia que respirar... esas paredes querían aplastarme... tenia que respirar...

-Harry¡HARRY!

Su voz, su dulce voz llega a mis oídos y al mirarlo pude anclar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mi Dragón había podido luchar solo contra sus temblores, contra sus emociones, mientras que yo necesite de él para hacerlo.

Él es el mas fuerte de los dos...

Draco ya no tiembla, pero sus manos tiran frenéticamente de las puntas de su bufanda, las retuerce una y otra vez mientras su respiración se agita.

Automáticamente tomo sus manos entre las mías y las beso tratando de calmarlo, en ese estado de nerviosismo se ve vulnerable.

Sus manos se aferran a las mías con tanto dolor, quisiera acariciar su rostro, pero siento que las fuerzas me abandonan cada vez más, sus manos tiemblan a pesar de que se esfuerza por sostener firmemente mis manos, hay tanta desesperación en su tacto que temo pensar en su sufrimiento, no escucho las palabras que se forman en su boca, pero escucho el lamento de su corazón.  
Las lágrimas se atoran en sus ojos... puedo ver como la desesperación lo hace su presa y como la angustia lo tortura. Sus ojos son tan hermosos... como plata fundida... De todo su ser lo que más amo son sus ojos, sus cálidos y ardientes ojos. El tiempo podrá pasar, muchas cosas nos separaran pero nunca olvidare sus ojos, ese hermoso color, esa cálida expresión y ese brillo felino que los caracterizan son lo que más me atrae de él... sus ojos permanecerán por siempre en mi memoria como tinta indeleble.

Entre más lo veía más se notaba la angustia en su rostro, suspiro triste mientras intento brindarle la seguridad que él me dio a mí desde que empezamos nuestra relación. Intentó curar con sonrisas y caricias todas sus heridas, pretendo disminuir su dolor con esa mueca en mi rostro que me esfuerzo por hacerla parecer una sonrisa.

Mi voz es incapaz de salir de mi garganta. Draco es todo lo que amo, todo lo que necesito. No quiero vivir una vida ó una muerte sin él... mi existencia esta justificada por el hecho de que existo porque él existe...

-Draco, no quiero que esto termine, pero sé que nada de lo que diga o haga cambiara las cosas. Nuestros caminos, nuestros destinos son distintos, opuestos -le dije en tono firme, pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador, las lágrimas se agolparon aun mas en sus ojos grises y rubios mechones cayeron sobre su frente -Los dos somos unos necios ¿verdad? amándonos cuando debíamos odiarnos -mi voz empezaba a perder firmeza. Podía sentir la fuerza abandonarme, debía decírselo rápido antes de que mi voz desapareciera del todo... -Tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo...  
Siento como Draco aprieta dolorosamente mis manos entre las suyas, llora... como nunca pense que lo vería llorar, sus ojos grises se desatan como una furiosa tormenta...

El repentino sonido de unas risas y unas voces a lo lejos nos sacó de nuestro mundo irreal... Draco se soltó de mis manos y se seco las lagrimas... Se puso de pie rápidamente y me sonrió de manera vacía, hueca... no había nada en esa sonrisa... su rostro se torno serio, inexpresivo... el Draco Malfoy de antaño estaba de regreso.

La adusta expresión de su rostro no me convencía del todo, sus ojos lo traicionaban, ellos me decían lo mucho que le dolía todo esto... en ellos se reflejaba el alma perdida de mi Dragón.  
-Draco...  
Él no se movió, no parecía siquiera haberme escuchado. Me incorpore y trate de tocarlo en el hombro para llamar su atención, antes de que mi mano llegara a mi objetivo, Draco reacciono y me miro con ojos entornados y expresión cautelosa.

-¿Que quieres, Potter? -su voz sonó fría, nuevamente se había colocado la mascara Malfoy... su actitud déspota me lastimo.

-Yo... ¿podrías entregarme la hoja del juego? Ya sabes... ya te di la mía, pero tu aun no me entregas la tuya.

-Claro, solo déjame agregar unas cosas que me hacen falta y ya mismo te la entrego -tomó la hoja que había quedado sobre uno de los escalones y rápidamente escribió algo, después de unos segundos la extendió hacia mi. La tome con manos temblorosas.

-Creó que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, Potter. Después del almuerzo parto a encontrarme con los mortifagos, pasaremos la tarde y parte de la noche entrenando. Prepárate Potter porque no pensamos dejar a nadie vivo. Mañana será nuestra ultima batalla y mas te vale que vayas listo y dispuesto, no habrá piedad, ni ventajas, ni nada parecido. Después de mañana cuando le ganemos a los de tu bando comenzara una nueva época, un nuevo mundo mágico sin muggles ni sangre sucias.

-Comprendo, Malfoy. Mañana será el último día para ustedes así que aprovechen las pocas horas que les queda de vida, nosotros tampoco tendremos piedad ni daremos ventaja bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estamos cansados de los mortifagos, son una plaga maldita que tenemos que acabar de una vez por todas, el mundo mágico no podrá vivir en paz si permitimos que ustedes sigan haciendo de las suyas. De mí y de mi bando depende que la tranquilidad regrese por completo, muerto Voldemort y muertos ustedes, todos tendremos una verdadera vida.

-Adiós, Potter.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco giro bruscamente y se alejo de mí sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atras.

De nuevo escuche risas y voces, pero esta vez sonaron mas lejos que antes. Seguramente eran estudiantes de primer año jugando en la nieve.

Permanezco muy quieto mirando como la perfección del cuerpo de Draco se desliza entre le paisaje blanco hasta llegar al castillo. Me siento de nuevo en uno de los escalones tratando de controlar mis emociones, que amenazan con desbordarse en cualquier momento...

En mi temblorosa mano permanece la hoja de papel, mis ojos se fijan en su contenido. Sonrió levemente al ver la letra de Draco, es tan prolija, tan perfecta... como todo él...

Sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa de mis labios comienzo a leer:

"Si Harry Potter fuera:

Un Objeto... sería: Una snitch dorada.

Un Paisaje... sería: Un mar en falsa calma.

Un Animal... sería: Un gatito.

Una Palabra... sería: Valentía.

Una estación del año... sería: Otoño.

Un instrumento musical... sería: Un violín.

Una virtud... sería: Nobleza.

Un defecto... sería: Impaciencia.

Un color... sería: Azul.

Un elemento la naturaleza... sería: Fuego.

El Rey del Mundo... sería: típico Gryffindor... bondadoso, se preocuparía por los demás...

Una Parte del Cuerpo... sería: El corazón.

Una Planta... sería: Una rosa.

Una Piedra preciosa... sería: Una esmeralda."

Pero... eso no era todo lo que estaba escrito... al igual que yo, Draco también había escrito algo al final de la hoja:

"Y tú, Harry James Potter Evans, también eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo... Te contare algo... algo que recuerdo de mi primer año en Hogwarts... Yo era solo un niño, pero la imagen de un chiquillo flacucho y bajito de brillantes ojos verdes mirándome con enfado mientras rechazaba mi mano, me ha acompañado durante años.

Sorprende como una parte tan pequeña de la vida puede perdurar tanto en el recuerdo. Los pequeños momentos suelen pasar inadvertidos a pesar de que proyectan una luz hacia el futuro, y hacen inolvidable a la persona que los genero...

Tú, Harry proyectaste esa luz sobre mí."

La dulzura de esas palabras me llega hasta lo mas profundo del corazón, hasta la raíz de mi alma.  
¿Por que?... ¿Por que todo tenia que ser así?... ¿Por que ser Potter era tan doloroso?... ¿Por que el que él fuera Malfoy era tan doloroso?... ¿Por que simplemente no podíamos ser Harry y Draco?...  
Miles de preguntas como esas cruzan por mi mente mientras me abrazo a mis piernas y comienzo a mecerme suavemente de atras hacia adelante. Empiezo a temblar violentamente, no puedo controlarlo, mi delgado cuerpo es aplastado por una pesada pared invisible de dolor... estrujante y asfixiante dolor... mi respiración se hace pesada. Lloro... no puedo evitarlo... lloro porque duele... porque toda mi existencia esta destrozada, rota...

Y en las mazmorras...

De rodillas y llorando entre sus manos temblorosas estaba Draco Malfoy. Se sentía tan pequeño, tan frágil mientras su delgado cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo. Al igual que Harry lloraba... lloraba como si su alma se estuviera haciendo añicos, la realidad estrellándose en su corazón, golpeándolo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Sip, lo se, quedo pasteloso, dramatico, pero bueno hasta ahora estoy aprendiendo a escribir historias de este tipo u.u. en fin... ehh como lo habran notado, algunas frases o palabras se leian incoherentes o fuera de sitio, pero no ha sido por error de redacción, las he puesto por que hay momento en que adoro la incoherencia (sip, lo se, soy una loca dificil de entender) queria agradecerle a: **Gryffindiana, Sol Snape, Inocent muggle, Lupina Black, OlgaxTomFelton1, Conacha y Fanelia Black y a mi dulce Lorena Malfoy **por sus lindos reviews! Gracias a ellos me anime a continuar con la historia. Un beso y un abrazo. 


	4. La despedida

**DISTINTOS DESTINOS**

**Disclaimer:** J. K Rowling es una genio. En cuanto a las canciones de este capitulo, la que uso como opening se llama "Escapemonos" de Jennifer Lopez y Marc Anthony y la que uso como ending se llama "Antología" de Shakira. Las que conocen esta canción notaran que suprimí una parte de la canción, todo fue hecho con el fin de acomodarla al capitulo, así que pido disculpas a las fans de Shakira por atentar contra parte de la canción.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí,  
distantes de todos, en la oscuridad  
Donde no haya mas que ver en tus ojos.

Escondámonos de la multitud,  
del absurdo día a día,  
donde todas esas cosas que  
perturben no estén mas en  
nuestras vidas... En nuestras vidas.

Para que estemos solos amor  
y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo.  
Donde se esfumen esas  
dudas y esos miedos que nos  
queden del pasado...

Para que estemos solos amor  
en un día sin fin sin preocuparnos  
mas del que podrán decir  
donde durmamos abrazados y si  
entonces nos sorprende el amanecer  
saber que estas ahí, que estamos solos.

Escapémonos por necesidad,  
nos debemos tanto  
si el amor esta no hay porque esperar  
el donde o el cuando.

Escapémonos...  
Escondámonos...  
Escapémonos...

**CAPITULO FINAL: SI EXISTE UN ENCUENTRO, EXISTIRA UNA DESPEDIDA.**

Harry y Draco apartaron de su mente los agridulces recuerdos antes de que siguieran hiriendolos debido a lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas después de eso.  
Ambos sabían que iban a terminar enfrentandosen en la guerra y que el amor de los dos era un amor nacido de la más absoluta soledad y condenado desde el principio de los tiempos a una tragedia irremediable.

Un amor peligroso que a pesar de ser mutuamente correspondido, jamas podrá realizarse del todo.

Estaban atrapados entre la necesidad del uno por el otro, el deber, el odio y el enfermizo y obsesivo pero innegable amor que los unía.

El momento había llegado las varitas se afirmaron entre sus manos y la palabra maldita fue pronunciada... pero solo por parte de uno de ellos.  
-Avada Kedavra.  
Un cuerpo delgado fue rodeado por la característica aura verde del Avada y cayo haciendo un suave pero perceptible sonido al chocar contra el frío suelo.  
Unos ojos claros se abrieron sorprendidos y aterrados ante lo que veía ¿Pero que diablos había pasado¿Por que su amado enemigo no había disparado como él¡¡Sabían a la perfección que uno de ellos saldría vivo de ahí pero habían jurado luchar, no darsen ventaja! Y ese idiota se la había dado, recibió el Avada sin tener la más mínima intención de devolverlo.  
Rápidamente se acerco a aquel amado cuerpo tirado de forma desordenada sobre el frío suelo y lo arropo entre sus brazos, mientras empezaba a gritar en medio de un mar de lagrimas.  
-¡TU¡¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA¡¡NUNCA HACES LAS COSAS QUE IMAGINO QUE HARAS¿VERDAD¡¿DIME POR QUE LO HICISTE¿POR QUE NO ME LANZASTE TU AVADA?  
Unos hermosos ojos claros, ahora oscurecidos por el dolor, por la agonía, por la muerte, se abrieron lentamente para fijarsen en él. A pesar de lo doloroso que es, el moribundo sonríe levemente y haciendo un último esfuerzo acerca sus labios al oído de su amante.  
-Porqué morir por ti es mejor que vivir sin ti... -Después de decir estas, sus ultimas palabras su respiración se detiene, sus ojos quedan vacíos y su cuerpo se queda quieto entre aquellos amados brazos.  
-NOOOOO. Tonto, mil veces tonto, eres un tonto, el tonto mas tonto. ¡TE ODIO! Me diste ventaja, a lo ultimo te negaste a luchar, no te atreviste. Por lo que a mi respecta no gane, ni yo ni los de mi bando ganamos... Has dado tu vida por mi para que yo pudiera vivir, pero yo he muerto de todos modos...

Llorando desconsoladamente, el "ganador" de la batalla abraza con desesperación el cuerpo delgado e inerte de su amante mientras de fondo la batalla entre aurores y mortifagos empieza a mermar, inclinándose la balanza a favor de un solo bando...

**FIN**

Para amarte  
necesito una razón y es difícil creer  
que no existe una mas que este amor.  
Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón  
y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor.

Porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi.

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos  
tú me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo  
junto a ti creo que aumente mas de tres kilos,  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos.  
Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos.

Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,  
para escapar los dos volando un rato.

Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor.

Y me enseñaste a reemplazar palabras por miradas  
y fue por ti que conocí mas de mil formas de besar  
y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar,  
lo que es amar, lo que es amar...

**N.A:** ¬¬ No me miren así! Se que quieren matarme, pero es obvio que en esta guerra solo uno de ellos podía salir vivo. Supongo que se estarán preguntando quien de los dos fue el que murió, y les tengo una mala noticia... ¡Ni yo misma se a quien mate! Sorry chicas, pero me es imposible darles un nombre así que se lo dejo a su imaginación. Yo sé que si decía que el muerto era Harry las fans de este precioso chico terminarían lanzándome un Avada, y si decía que el muerto era Draco las fans de este precioso chico también terminarían asesinándome... por lo tanto deje eso de la muerte del personaje a su criterio, cada una de ustedes decide si fue Harry o Draco el que murió.  
Gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Espero verlas en otra oportunidad con un fic menos trágico.

Howlers y maldiciones se aceptan, así que por favor dejen un review.


End file.
